Listen To Me
by forevernever030
Summary: Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove... They all died, but how many cried for them? This is their story. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**Glimmer's Story**

Pain. Yes, so much pain. Yet my body so numb. It doesn't make any sense. Nothing makes any sense. As I collapse on the cold ground, waiting for the fate to take me away forever.

I didn't think I would win. Too weak. Too stupid. But I hoped. Something strong enough to take my worries away. Something strong enough that kept me going. Still, here I lay, slowly and painfully dying. In front of billions of people watching. Laughing. At how the once beautiful girl turned into such a horrific monster.

I stop screaming because I know that I'm hopeless. I remain deadly still, not daring to move an inch. I clench my bow closer. No, wait. It's not my bow anymore. It turned into a gigantic poisonous snake, ready to kill me. Gasping, I struggle to let it go, but my hand doesn't listen to me and holds onto it tighter.

Cato. I mouth. Help. Not that I think he'll come back to save me. He did not care about my life. He would laugh at my death, telling everyone how I was killed by a District 12 girl. My dad must be glaring at me now. Without any hint of pity.

Oh, so much pain. I hope this ends soon. Maybe this is the punishment for killing people painfully. An eye for an eye. Think about the honey bread you used to love so much back home. How everyday, after the academy, my mom used to bake it by herself for me. Her smiling, as I devoured the bread. The sweetness both in the bread and my mom's heart. But I would never feel that sweetness again. Of the bread or of my mom. Tears begin to form in my eyes. My mom was the only one who truly loved me. Is she crying right now? Is she thinking about the bread too? How I used to love it so much? Is she thinking about my smile too?

I imagine tears trailing down my mom's beautiful cheeks. I imagine her praying for me. I never believed such thing as god. How is it possible that god exists if the world is so unfair? For the first time in my entire life, I think about other tributes. Did they feel this way when I killed them slowly? My head is keep spinning, and I can't think straight. The tracker jackers' venom is doing that. Messing with my head. Making me feel sympathy toward others.

And for the first time, I pray, though I'm not sure the god exists. But fooling myself that he exists makes me feel better.

'If you really are up there, please, let my mom be happy. Don't let her cry. Tell her that I love her. That I'm sorry.'

I look at the tree above me. The green leaves. I breathe the color in. I look at the blue sky. It looks like it's waiting for me. Silently saying good bye to the place I've been living for years. To the place I thought I would belong to for more time.

For the first time, I'm happy. For the first time, I feel. For the first time, I love.

Wherever I go, I hope there's some good honey bread.

 **So that was Glimmer's story. I never liked her, but she was still young, beautiful, and naive. And she was a human being like us. And I can't imagine dying in such a pain when I'm so young like her.**

 **Next will be Marvel's story. And I'll probably post Clove's after, which is my favorite of all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel's Story**

Regret. It flows in my body as soon as the spear pierces her. More regret. It hits my brain hard as soon as Katniss's arrow sinks into my body. Blood. Fear. Regret again.

The time slows. One second to ten seconds. To one minute. To one hour.

Rue. That was her name. A little cute flower. She probably hates me. In fact, every sane people will. Because I killed her. An innocent, young girl. And me, the heartless, cold blooded killer. Millions will cry for her. But not for me. Millions will hate me for killing her. But not Katniss for killing me. Because Rue's just Rue, Katniss is just Katniss, and Marvel's just Marvel. And that's how everything works out.

I remember Cato telling me to kill someone or get out of the alliance. Meaning, death either way. He told me that only weaklings don't kill anyone. He told me to prove myself. But you know, I am in my weakest moment right now. Weak, vulnerable, ashamed. But not because Katniss shot me. It's because I shot Rue. I was being a coward, doing whatever Cato told me to do. Am I really going to die like this? Without second chance? Without being able to hold the girl close to me, comforting her that everything will be alright. Without apologizing to her.

I'm scared. As always. I was always scared, even though I tried to hide it. I was afraid of death. Death of others and death of myself. I hid it, laughing confidently with Ceasar, just like everyone else did. I got along with them. This is just a TV show anyway. But now, I can't conceal it anymore. I'm scared, and I'm admitting it. I want to say it out loud. I want everyone to know this. That Marvel, the career is scared of dying. And that he's scared that the girl he shot himself will follow him.

No one will comfort me as I die. I already have accepted the painful truth. People would be swearing at me instead. Not that I don't deserve it. But still, I want to be given a second chance. Where I can live a better life. But I guess this is it. It's over.

Rue collapses on the ground now.

'Take her away. As soon as possible. And tell her that I'm sorry.'

 **And that was Marvel's death... I always thought Marvel wasn't like one of those careers. It felt like he had some soft edges... Oh, well. He still killed Rue. That's why all of my friends hate me for writing this...**

 **Anyway, next up is Clove! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clove's Story**

 **First off, this is written in past tense, so don't get confused! I hope you enjoy this!**

Yes, I remember it clearly. I knew that my district would be proud of me if I killed the Fire Girl. Slowly and Painfully, the cameras filming every second of it. So I took my time. One of my biggest mistake ever. Or maybe not. Somehow, I always had this feeling that the Victor's crown would be placed proudly on the Twelve's head, not mine when the game is over. Meaning, I somehow always knew that I would die. Was I afraid? No. But remember, I lie all the time. And this is my story.

When I was dying on the ground, the first thing that popped into my mind was Cato. How I would weep for him if he was in my position. Will he weep for me? Will he kiss my forehead like I would? Will he stay by my side until I'm gone?

Oh, my family. Many thoughts crossed my mind. How they would be so embarrassed of me. Being killed by an outlying district. Would they enjoy watching me die? Talking of how they're ashamed of me? I knew that my sister wouldn't. Little Heather would have been choking on her own tears, afraid mom and dad would find out. Do not weep for those who fall, they use to tell us, only the strongest can survive. And I didn't survive-I had failed them. Not like I cared. All I care right then was my death. And I'm not going to lie this time. I was scared. Really really scared. This must be how Rue felt when she was dying. I wished Cato was there with me. And just like that, he screamed my name. He didn't yell, he screamed in despair. I could hear the urgency in his voice.

Cato! I wanted to call out so badly. Soon, he was there, by my side. He was kneeling beside me, stroking my hair gently, begging me not to leave him.

'I'm not going to leave you, Cato. Never ever,' I told him with my eyes instead of my mouth.

His eyes were wet with tears.

'Oh, don't cry. I'm alright. At least now, I'm alright. Don't tell this to anyone, but I was scared to death before you came.'

How I wanted to say this out loud. How I wanted to touch his soft blond hair. How my own eyes were beginning to flood with tears now.

'You have to win, Cato. Promise me you will.'

Did my eyes deceive me, or did he nod? Did he know that I wanted to tell him to win?

'Good. Now stop crying. Who might have guessed, Cato the brute crying.'

He looked down at me, his blue eyes full with regret and grief. He knew that I could not be saved.

I decided to tell him a story that would make him feel better.

'Hey, Cato. Remember when we tried to steal some sweets back home? We were-'

"I love you, Clove."

And that's all I need to hear.

'I love you too, Cato.'

 **And that was the little brunette's story. I was really surprised by how Cato acted when Clove was dying in the book, so I decided to write it. I was keep reading that part, wondering what was going on in her head when she was dying. To be honest, Clove was one of my favorite characters, and I actually was really sad when she died... Anyway, Cato's story up next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cato's Story**

What am I doing? I don't know.

My arm around Peeta's neck.

Him clawing at my arm.

Katniss pointing her arrow at me.

What's going on?

"Shoot me and he goes down with me."

A male voice. But not Peeta's... It's mine. I must be crazy.

I can see Katniss's muscle strained tightly. She's thinking. I'm not. I'm acting on my instinct. My killer instinct. My body's controlled by he beast inside me. I'm helpless.

'One more kill,' it whispers. Making me tighten my grip around Peeta's neck, turnin his lips blue.

No, I think. I want to stop. I want to be myself when I die. I don't want to be the Capitol's Cato. I'm not going to kill him. But why is it then, that I'm not letting go of Peeta, a triumphant smile set on my lips?

'Kill him," it's the beast again. Or is it? What if _I'm_ the beast? What if it's not seperated any more? Cato, and the bloodthirsty one. The same thing.

Concentrate. What do I do? Let him go. You're going to die anyway.

'Just one more,' it hisses. 'Death. You know you like the word.'

A wierd sensation. On the back of my hand. A deliberate X.

Suddenly, I realize. But Katniss realizes it exactly one second before me. My smile drops immediately.

Before I can process any more thoughts, an arrow is already piercing my hand. I cry out, and release Peeta reflexively. Or was it? Maybe it was intended to. Maybe it was my last will. My last hope to be saved.

I'm falling. I wait until my back hits the ground. Mutts everywhere. Pain I've never endured before. Pain I've never thought was possible to be felt by a human.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Fear. Fear of feeling pain. Fear of dying. I struggle to free myself, but I know that I have no hope. So instead, I stare into the Fire Girl's eyes. Begging for a mercy shot. Understanding me, she releases her arrow.

'Cato do not beg. He kills,' it's the voice again. But I ignore it, waiting for the arrow to free me.

I think of Clove. Will she cry? Will she smile? Or both? Or... Maybe she doesn't feel the way I do about us. Maybe I'm just one of her tools for the game.

The arrow flies across the space between two of us. But to me, it looks like Clove's hand, reaching out for me.

Soft brown hair and energetic eyes. Delicate fingers and beautiful lips. I melt into her embrace. Warmth instead of coldness. Pleasure instead of pain. Happiness instead of fear.

I'm Cato. Just the way I wanted to be. Not the cold blooded killer. Because I understand what the games are. And I understand what Clove means to me. Here with Clove, I don't have to pretend.

"I told you to win," she says, but she's smiling.

"But you're happy."

"Guess I'm too selfish."

"Wierd, I was going to say it's because you love me too much."

I expect her to say something cocky back, but instead, she laughs and asks me if I'm ready.

Swollowing, I nod. I'm not afraid anymore. I silently say good bye to the arena, the cameras, and the two victors.

"Don't be afraid," she tells me.

"I'm not."

And it's the truth.

 **So that's it. The story's over, but if you want me to write stories about other tributes, just review or message me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
